


memes of appreciation

by LanaIsDrawing



Series: Oya, oya, oya! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, from the moment i read the tags, this fic had me hooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: Cloud_Chaser's "Oya Manda'lor!" has consumed my life and I have absolutely zero complaints.
Series: Oya, oya, oya! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160645
Comments: 16
Kudos: 338





	memes of appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oya Manda'lor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484) by [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser). 



> Cloud_Chaser's "Oya Manda'lor!" has consumed my life and I have absolutely zero complaints.

Theres like 4 images of Jaster online and only 2 have his actual face in them so that got me thinking...

I blacked out in class and woke up with this on my desk instead of my school assignment. (I later refined it digitally obviously)

Y'all are welcome! ',:)


End file.
